MY ANGEL
by BloodyRoses23
Summary: This is first fanfic because i still new here ... Summary : Killua is the next heir of zoldyck while Sayaa just an orphane girl. What happen between their are love. And because of that many test likes defying from Zoldyck family, people who hate them. Anyway please feel free to read.*bow* NOTES : full oc here
1. Chapter 1

KONNICHIWA, MINNA-SAMA. Bloodyroses is here. This is my first fanfic, I hope minna-sama would read and review this fic. The criticize are allow here . And gomenasai if my story same like your fanfic..*bow*. I'm suck at summary so hope you like.

IMPORTANT NOTES: I don't own hunter x hunter only the oc is mine.. sorry at my bad grammar and occness that I do at various character especially killua

CHAPTER ONE

'Another sad and happy autumn without you Sayaa. It had been almost 5 year since you left us.' Killua thought as he wearing his suit ( it a formal suit of course^-^). After a few minutes, he get out of his home and he leaning agaist the wall patiently waiting for someone.

"Papa! Papa! I'm sorry because late " hearing the voice Killua turn around and see a little girl with long greyish hair that was tied in a bun around 4-5 years old in a long white dress with flower pattern on it . Seeing Killua looking at her, she smile widely and run to Killua. " It ok my dear, You 're not late, anymore it only 5 minutes passes" Killua say and open the cars door to invite the little girls and that he enter the cars and start the engine.

After the long time on the road , Killua stop his car in front the area of graveyard. He get off the car with the little girl( a.k.a Killua daughter) and walk into the graveyard until he stop his step follow by the little girl. In front of his was a grave with the name person SAYAA ZOLDYCK on it.

"It had been a while since we visit you , Sayaa. How are you feel ? Do you still remember me and our beloved daughter , Hikari? " ask Killua with the sad blue eyes of his. "Sayaa, do you know that Hikari has got first place in her school in drawing contest last week? Well she same like you Sayaa even thought she has cute face like me..hehehe." Killua laugh with the same expression (sorry I m lazy to write) "Papa ,can I ask you a question ?" "Of course. What is it?". "What mama look like to your eyes Papa?" ask Hikari with the excited face. Killua sigh and look at the sky and say " Your mama is like the beautiful angel that make my heart skip a beat at the time I saw her *sigh* . Hikari do you know that your mama was like a chocorobo (i forgot it name ) because she have made me addited to her and love her."

"Erm… Papa, we go to the place that you and mama meet and fall in love , Pleaseeeeeeeee…?" Hikari say with a puppy eyes. Guess what, of course Killua agreed because o f that puppy eyes and walking out to his cars, start the engine and drive the car to the place where he meet his late wife with their daughter beside he. " This is the place where Papa meet your mother." Killua state as he show a park with many of cherryblossom tree . Suddenly , the wind blow strong and guess what.. the hat has landed on Killua hand . " Excuses me, Sir that was my hat.." hearing the voice , Killua feel like the voice was very familiar with his . It was the voice he wanted to hear over this 5 years, the voice that he missed so much. It was her voice the one who Killua loves so much or should I say it was Sayaa voice . " That must be my hallucination that cant be Sayaa voice because she has died 5 year ago.. "Killua think and turn around to face the voice. As he turn around, he was about to hysteria because in front of his was a very beautiful girl around 16 years old in a school uniform and that not the reason why he was about to has a mental breakdown and hysteria in the same time but it because of that girl face. That girl has that face, the face that his really misses, that was the face of late Sayaa with her long black silky hair that she tied in the pigtail and her not-very pales skin. All about that girl same like his wife but except her eyes colour that was darkpurple meanwhile his wife eyes was crimson red.

And that the memories rises again…..

TO BE CONTINUED…

How 'bout it? I hope u all like it… Wait I forgot to mention that this fic was AU in the world without nen and in this story Killua will be 23 years old & 17 years old(later chapter) same like Gon and Kurapika except for Leorio which 20 ( in the past of course) & 25 (after 5 years later) and Sayaa will be 16 & 22 years old (my oc that die in my fic)…


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR : Konbawa minna-sama , I'm back with new chapter . This chapter will make you all confuse so I' ll explain . This chapter is the flashback where everything start or Killua memories.

Killua : Oi! Author-chan cut the speech off. They come here to read the story not your speech! -_-#

Author : Hehehe.. you' re right Killua. Gomen before I forgot To A DUMB GIRL WITH A COMPUTER for the review. Yeah. It should be a troll story and arigatou for the praise.*smile & bow*

IMPORTANT NOTES : I own nothing except my oc.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

_I still remember that day the day of beginning of everything__._

** *Ring** _Ring Ring* "Argh… Who the hell call me early in the morning?!" Killua yell as his curle into ball in his blanket. "Killua it better for you to wake up and answer the call maybe it was important thing?!" say the boy with big and round honey brown eyes with spiky hair at the corner of Killua bed . "What the hell Gon. Nobody 'll make a call early in the morning and if that was the important thing I still refuse to answer it so get out of my bed!" "But Killua, You still need to answer it !" stated Gon with his super puppy eyes .. Seeing that puppy eyes it makes Killua melting . "Fine I wake up! Statified" Killua say as he pick up his handphone. _

_ "Killua ! why don't you answer my call and reply my message? "Hearing the voice make Killua cringed . " Emily How many times do I need to tell you to stop disturb me?" "Killua I was your girlfriend why…why you do this to me?" "Emily which part do you don't understand that we don't have anything more or are you so stupid to know it?" " But Killua please don't do this to me I love you so much.." " Whatever I don't care so stop disturb me! Bye!" Killua stated and off his handphone while glaring at Gon . "Killua let 's go before we late to school….. Killua?" Gon asked with the small voice because his scared with the glare that Killua gives at he.. With that Gon rush out of the room with incredible fast and shut the room 's door._

_*Time skip by the girl whose just broke up * After school. _

_ "A-Ano Killua .. Do you understand what Wing-sensei teach in the class just now?*sigh" Gon ask as he walk to the street with Killua beside he. Not answer the question made Gon disspointed because since this morning after Killua talk with his ex-girlfriend , Emily in telephone , Killua never talk with his. Gon has tried many thing to made Killua talk with his including embrassing thing but nothing effect . Gon know it was his fault Killua behave likes this. Gon feel regret for what his has done that morning if he don't force Killua to answer the call then this thing don't happened to his.. _

_ Hearing Gon sighed it made his to look at his spiky hair friend. He feel bad for what his has done to Gon actually his not angry with he instead he only want to play prank but seeing Gon face made his feel guilty so Killua made a decision to talk to Gon but before he could he feel someone hugging him from behind and he heard that person was sniff . Killua push the person that hug him and saw a beautiful girls with brown hair that reach her shoulder, her eyes was puffy red from crying a lot. "Emily.." mumble Killua with annoying voice and bored face . "K-Killua… Why you leave me? *sniff* I'm sorry if I made you angry or any mistake but please forgive me and please give me a chance I promise I'll change.." the poor girl say. _

_ "Killua I'll go back first so you can disscuss with she!" Gon say as he start to walk away into the street. Killua wait until his best friend vanish from his eyes , his feel bad because still not say sorry to Gon. "Emily… How many times do I need to tell you that I don't love you so stop bother me!" Killua say and turn his heel to the opposite and walk away. After Killua walk away and vanish into the street, Emily fall to her knee " Killua Why you do this to me? Killua*sob* love you so much than anything in this world I am sure you know it too! *sob sob sob*" Suddenlly Emily grinning " I know if you can't be mine than nobody can have you! Hehehe…hahahah..!" she laugh while crying ( A/N O_O such a yandere) ._

_KILLUA POV_

_ I walk away from Emily into the crowd .Now I feel like a villain because 1) I don't talk to Gon since this morning . 2) I just dumped a girl who think she was my girlfriend. Ugh! Why my life is so complicated. I walk until I arrive at the beautiful park that full of cherryblossom tree. Ahh … it such a beautiful scene eventhought in front of the park was the road where I was standing right now. Suddenly I feel like a strong energy behind me, it feel like someone push me to the road but before I could react a lorry with a big container in front of me. I think this is the end of my complicated lifes and I feel really regret because can' t say goodbye to Gon and say sorry to his._

_ Everything happen with slow like someone was press the slow motion button so I guess this is really the end for me. I close my eyes and remember every memories in my life from I born until now. I 'm really sorry Gon because could not say goodbye to you but I'll wait for you in heaven … goodbye my beloved friend , Gon._

_ I feel like someone was hold my hand and pull me to the side of road because of that I lost my balance and fall . My head hit something rough and hard in the process. I open my eyes to see who save me eventhought my vision was blurr I still can see it was a girl. A beautiful girl. No. She not beautiful…. but gorgeous like an angel with her long silky black hair, crimson eyes and pales skin colour.. That the last thing before everything become pitch black.._

_TO BE CONTINUED…. ._

* * *

><p><em> How about it ? Do you like it? Anywhere sorry for the bad grammar and spelling hope you like it.. Please feel to review. Ja ne * smile &amp; bow*<em>

_ THE TRUE_

Bloodyroses23


	3. Chapter 3

Hello minna-sama! Here new chapter for you all. Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling .Anyway I own nothing except my oc and story! Enjoy!

Narrator Pov

'KRIIIIIINNNNNGGGG' 'KRIIIIIINNNNNGGG' A hand reach out under the thin blanket to the noisy clock *tack* the clock stop because from the touched of the hand and a figure of girl can see under the thin blanket that trying to get up slowly until in sitting position and started to make a light exercise. After that , the girl walk to the nearest window and open it with a loud thud while grinning. "Emm….*inhale* *exhale* GOOD MORNING THE BEATIFUL WORLD. I HOPE TODAY IS MORE HAPPIER THAN YESTERDAY!" Scream the girl while smilling ear to ear.. "*yawn* Onee-chan why you always screaming early in the morning? *yawn* Do you know Mother Kate will angry ?" say the new little figure from behind the girl . Hearing the little voice the girl turn to back to see the little figure or should I call the little girl with blonde hair that reach her shoulder and a brown orb that still no shine because of the sudden awake or what?.. the girl try to open her mouth to reply a voice had cut before her .. "Sayaa Shikino! How many time do I need to remember you that no screaming early in the morning." Hearing the voice Sayaa smile sheeplish while rubbing her back neck .. "M-Mother Kate, Ohayou and gomenasai because that screaming . actually I can't stop myself from doing that… hihhi.. Gomenne." "*sigh* Sayaa, Sayaa next time remember no screaming when you wake up or else all your little sister and brother can't get enough sleep, Okay?" say Mother Kate in motherly voice. "OKAY, MADAM ! you can count that on me!" Sayaa talk like some cadet that was talking with their captain .. Giggle escaped from the woman who know has a Mother Kate. "Sayaa, you better get ready before you late go to your work.." "Whaa! I forgot that has to work better I get ready now… Wait! Where my uniform? ( in the panic tone )" "*cough* Sayaa your uniform was under your bag. Anyway Sayaa I m going to wake up all your brother and sister so get ready ok?"Mother Kate say while sweatdrop and walk out from the room..

15 minutes later~~~~ ^_^

In front of the door ~~~

"Sayaa be careful when you walk. Don't slake at you work.. Understand?" ask Mother kate . "Okaaaayyy! Ja ne~~~ Mother Kate" "Ja ne~~ Sayaa…" 'Sayaa I m really sorry to you because you need to work at such young age to help me' Mother Kate thought while she wave to Sayaa good bye..

On the way…( Sayaa pov)

I walk away from the orphanage to the café that I work while humming some song. Today must be the happier day than yesterday because today I will go to the park that full of cherryblossom tree that located in front of my work place. Suddenly I bump into some girl that wearing a school uniform, seeing the girl she must be around my age 16 years old. The school uniform that she wear was from Hunter Acedemy. HUNTER ACEDEMY!? Waah! She must be pretty rich girl because she came from Hunter Acedemy! Hunter Acedemy was an elite school for a noble child with intellingent and talented only! She must be really smart and talented to ahh I m really jealous to she eventhought I only meet her because I bumped to her just now. Anyway I really want to enter that school but I m just an orphane and poor , if I go to that school I believe my orphanage will banned and demolished! While I was space out the girl try to walk away but I regain my conscious and stop she .. The girl was shocked and look at me with her puffy red eyes because of the lackness of rest and due to cry a lot. However she still look beautiful because of her brownish hair that reach her shoulder and I saw her name tag 'EMILY' on her uniform. "I m really sorry miss about because bump to you. Anyway my name is Sayaa Shikino!*bow*" I saying in the respect tone.. I waited for her to reply me but she did't do it so I stop from bowing and look in front of me that was nobody. Sigh .I think she must be like other rich people arrogance and proud because of their family wealth .

Anyway, I m truly jealous to other child that same age like me because the got to go to school while I not .. Many people always laugh at me because I m not go to school saying I m stupid, lame, plain student and many more. I m don't care about what their think about me because to me my action was right … Wait! What time now ? I look at my watch and see it was 7:25 a.m. OH NO ! I m late I need to run now..

TIMESKIP by the laziness of me *wink* *got hit by Killua-chop*

AFTER WORK NOT TO AFTERNOON *got another Killua-chop*

Fuhh… I m lucky because Bisky Chama don't mad at me.. Finally I can go to park and watch cherryblossom!Waahh must be really beautiful.. and then I started to space out.. Suddenly I heard a noisy thing so I look up and see the truck with a big container was try to stop but can't and I start to panic not because of the noisy but because there was boy standing in front the truck without thinking I run to the boy and push his to the side road .. I feel a little bit dizzy because I hit my head to something rough but soft at the sametime so I look up while hold my head and I can see that I was hitting the boy chest. I also see the boy trying to hold my face but his hand fall because he lost conscious.. After my dizziness lost I see the boy face, his has a pale skin colour and fluffy white hair that like cloud in the sky and I think I was blushing because I can feel heat up gathering at my face.. I also know his was from Hunter Acedemy because of his uniform from that I also learn his name.. which was weird to me I think because his name was KILLUA..

To be continue….~~~~~~

Before that sorry because the lateness updated .. I think you know the reason maybe.. It was school reason! Anyway arigatou to everyone that has read my story hope you like it..*smile*

BLOODYROSES23


End file.
